1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for forming the shed of a weaving loom including a plurality of assemblies intended to form the shed of the weaving loom.
2. History of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,806 to Palau et al. discloses a device of the type in question of which the assemblies each include two hooks joined by a funicular element, an electro-magnet and retaining hooks located between two separating partitions joined to each other with a view to producing an independent assembly or module.
It will be readily understood that the pole pieces of the electro-magnets placed between two separating partitions are not isolated from the ambient atmosphere. The ambient atmosphere in a weaving workshop includes fatty dust in suspension is created by waste or flock coming from the weaving yarns and by fine particles of oil and grease in suspension in the air. Such fatty dust tends to be deposited on the pole piece of the electro-magnets which may cause defective operation of the retaining hooks, leading to defects in weaving.
It is an object of the improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention to overcome this drawback and to place each electro-magnet in a substantially air-tight casing.